inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Matsuno Kuusuke
Matsuno Kuusuke (松野 空介), nicknamed Max (マックス) is a forward for Raimon. He was a candidate for Japan's national team, Inazuma Japan, but didn't get selected. Profile Inazuma Eleven *''"Beneath his cute exterior is a multi-skilled sportsman.'' "'' Inazuma Eleven 2 (Dark Emperors form) *"His quickstepping ball skills have made him nigh on unstoppable."'' Appearance He has light skin, round eyes and an orange-brown nose. He is often seen wearing a pink and blue cat-design cap; he wears a different cap, white with colorful flowers on cat-design, when sleeping. Personality He is nice and kind to his teammates. He is seen to be active and outgoing as well as quick to learn things, as shown when he stated that he joined many other outgoing clubs. Plot Season 1 Matsuno excels at all sports and was involved in many other sport clubs. He joined and helped the Raimon soccer club mainly in stamina and endurance. He enters Raimon seeing one of Endou Mamoru's posters asking for players to join the club. Season 2 He and most members of Raimon are later sent to the hospital due to their injuries from the attack on Kasamino Junior High by Gemini Storm. Because of this, he became a member of the Dark Emperors in order to gain more power. They fought with Raimon, where he and Handa show their new hissatsu, Revolution V. They then begin to crush Raimon with their shots, but Endou was able to change them back to the way they originally were and make them realize what they were doing was wrong. Season 3 He was one of the 22 selected to join Inazuma Japan; being placed in Inazuma Japan A, which is Endou's team. They had a match so that their coach could see their skills. During the match he made a pass to Hiroto which leads his t eam to the first goal, however he failed to be accepted into the team. In the game, he was one of the players to be chosen as a member of Inazuma Japan, however, he lost. He is later shown at the graduation of the Raimon team. Both the old Raimon team and new Raimon had a match, where is show that his skills are improved since the last match as he was able to dodge Toramaru. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Stats Inazuma Eleven GO At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 135 *'TP': 161 *'Kick': 75 *'Dribbling': 94 *'Technique': 87 *'Speed': 114 *'Stamina': 121 *'Catch': 48 *'Lucky': 97 Hissatsu Anime only *'SH Dark Phoenix' (Dark Emperors form) Inazuma Eleven *'SH Back Tornado ' *'SH Spiral Shot ' *'OF Illusion Ball ' *'DF Quick Draw' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'OF Illusion Ball' *'OF Dash Storm' *'DF Quick Draw' *'SK Speed Force' Inazuma Eleven 2, Dark Emperors form *'SH Revolution V' *'OF Dash Storm' *'SK Critical! ' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'OF Dash Storm' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'DF Quick Draw' *'SK Critical! ' Inazuma Eleven 3, Dark Emperors form *'SH God Break' *'SK Critical! ' Inazuma Eleven GO *'OF Sky Walk' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'DF Spiral Draw' *'SK Critical! ' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'SH Cross Drive ' *'SH Revolution V' *'DF Quick Draw' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Ura Raimon A' *'Ura Raimon B' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Dummy Emperors' *'First Raimon' Inazuma Eleven GO *'FF Raimon' Trivia *Despite his position being forward, he plays only as a midfielder. Also, in the game, Otonashi Haruna says that Raimon cannot rely on Megane as a forward and that they must scout another, as opposed to her mentioning Max's real position as a forward. Navigation Category:Midfielders Category:Raimon Category:Dark Emperors Category:Defenders Category:Inazuma Japan A Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Forwards